


To Fight, To Flee

by faequeentitania



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M, Hugs, Movie: Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Redeemed Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 13:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14166003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faequeentitania/pseuds/faequeentitania
Summary: He was shaken, in shock; at what he had done, the enormity of his decision suddenly laid out before him in vivid color. Suddenly he was like sand slipping through her fingers, and she knew she was losing him-No.





	To Fight, To Flee

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little alternate take on how the Throne Room Scene _could_ have gone. *wistful sigh*

The last guard collapsed, felled by her saber in Ben’s hand, and for a moment they just stared.

They were alive. Ben had killed his master, the two of them had taken down a fleet of guards, and she had no idea how she was standing there in one piece, looking across a body-strewn throne room at a man who had once almost killed her. Who she thought _would_ kill her, only minutes before. _But they were alive._

“The fleet!”

Reality crashed back into her in a heartbeat, and she raced over to the viewport, watching with dismay as the Resistance evacuation ships continued to be sniped out of space.

“Order them to stop firing, there’s still time to save the fleet!”

She turned back, desperate and afraid, the lives of her friends in her hands, and stopped cold.

He was moving slowly, staring at Snoke’s bisected body with an unreadable look, and she instinctively reached out with the Force; not to effect any kind of push or pull, but to _feel_. She needed to feel him, needed to see the conflict clearly still battling in his heart.

He was shaken, in shock; at what he had done, the enormity of his decision suddenly laid out before him in vivid color. Suddenly he was like sand slipping through her fingers, and she knew she was losing him-

_No._

She didn’t give him another moment, didn’t even think as she pelted across the space between them and launched herself into his arms.

The impact nearly winded him, an _oof!_ sound knocked out of his lungs, and she wrapped her arms fiercely around his neck.

She was not losing Ben Solo. Not now.

The shock of his deeds was outweighed by the shock of her touch, and his breath left him in an uneven shudder as his brain caught up with his body. His arms came around her slowly, almost nervous, and there was a stab of pain in her heart for him. When was the last time someone had touched him with gentleness? Did he even remember?

“Ben,” she whispered his name, and he shuddered again, “Ben, we have to leave. We have to run.”

His arms tightened, but she pulled back to look at his face, her own heart racing.

He was so _lost_ , and her heart hurt again; aching in a visceral, tangible way for the man trembling in front of her.

“It’s over,” she cupped his face, and he made a tiny, desperate sound, “It’s _over_. He’s gone. He can’t hurt you anymore, he can’t hurt _anyone_ ever again.”

He took in a gulping breath and swallowed thickly, his lips pressing together as he clenched his jaw.

The precipice was receding, she could feel it. Could feel his conflict easing as he looked at her, felt her; real and present and _with him._

There was no way to stop the First Order, she realized. Any command from him to cease the attack would be immediately suspect, would undoubtedly reveal their deeds within minutes, and then they’d be truly doomed. They needed a plan B, and they needed it _now._

“We have to get out of here, before someone discovers us,” she said softly, “And hope like hell we didn’t give the guards enough time to raise an alarm.”

He nodded slowly, and she could feel him thinking rapidly, weighing their options, until suddenly his eyes lit up with inspiration.

“Escape pod,” he said, and she nodded fervently. Chewbacca was waiting for her signal, waiting to bring them both home.

She took his hand, interlacing their fingers, and he squeezed tightly with a look that was awed and emotional.

“Let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Feel free to come say hi on [tumblr](https://faequeentitania.tumblr.com).


End file.
